Roachy Redneck
}} Roachy Redneck is the 9th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the thirty-ninth episode for Season 7 under the title A Roachneck Cousin. Plot The episode begins by Oggy drops some water to his new plant The cockroaches sees the plant, making them to rest in the plant. Oggy shocks when sees the cockroaches in the plant with barbecue, making him to catch the cockroaches, and jumps, and the cockroaches runs away. Oggy is chasing the cockroaches, dropping a washing machine to Oggy, but fails. Oggy grabs a door, and tries to smash them. The scene cut to outside his home, showing The Cockroaches' Cousin of the cockroaches. He is walking towards the corridor, Scene cuts to inside the house, while Oggy is chasing the cockroaches, and runs toward the door. The cockroaches opens the door, Oggy runs toward The Cockroaches' Cousin, and the cockroaches sees The Cockroaches' Cousin. The Cockroaches' Cousin perks up, and the cockroaches hugs The Cockroaches' Cousin, and goes inside the house. Scene cuts to Oggy's bedroom, Oggy tries to sleep, but failed because of the cockroaches laughs. Scene cuts to the cockroaches room, The Cockroaches' Cousin shows piece of cheese called casu marzu to the cockroaches, knocking them out. The Cockroaches' Cousin eats it and sets the alarm clock and The Cockroaches' Cousin went to sleep. After that, Oggy can sleep. The next day, alarm clock sound effects. It's a chicken cocking sound effect. It sounds annoying to Oggy, making him scared and jumps to a ceiling. The Cockroaches' Cousin wakes up, and gives the casu marzu again to the cockroaches and passed out. The Cockroaches' Cousin leaved the room, and sees the dead plant cause of the cockroaches. The Cockroaches' Cousin fixes the plant with meditading. The plant grows! Meanwhile, Oggy was still sleepy and left awake by The Cockroaches' Cousin meditading and decides to use a wooden club to bash The Cockroaches' Cousin. When Oggy enters the room, he saw his plants revived by The Cockroaches' Cousin and the starts his own meditating. The Cockroaches' Cousin slaps him after because Oggy breaks his concentration and snatches Oggy's wooden club. Then, he use some of the powder casu marzu fertillizer and seedlings grew on Oggy's wooden club. Then, Oggy is happy and asks him to grow a bowl of seeds to trees. The Cockroaches' Cousin uses some powder casu marzu fertillizer, spitting his saliva and meditating and beans grow to trees instantly. Oggy is even happier but after the cockroaches went into the trees. Joey eats one the trees into his face shape. Meanwhile, when Oggy reaches the newgrown trees with his watering can, he got slapped by the cockroaches and cries. The Cockroaches' Cousin returns and slaps Oggy and went into the newgrown trees. When The Cockroaches' Cousin saw the cockroaches' faces on one of the trees, he beat the cockroaches for destroying nature. After the cockroaches return to their place, Oggy meditates to grow back to newgrown trees from damage. The next day, The Cockroaches' Cousin greets them but the cockroaches cover their bed's lid. Then, Oggy and The Cockroaches' Cousin meditate to the tree. Then, the cockroaches are having a talk with The Cockroaches' Cousin. Joey tries to talk to The Cockroaches' Cousin but The Cockroaches' Cousin is busy restoring nature. Then, Joey is pumped up with frustration and flips out. Joey flips out so hard that it destroyed some branches of the tree while one of the branches landed on Oggy. The Cockroaches' Cousin decides to control Joey by meditating but Joey screams. Joey screamed so loud that it produces another sound. The Cockroaches' Cousin forces Joey to eat casu marzu and Joey is pumped with even more frustration and flips out even crazier. Joey flips out so hard and crazy that it destroyed the tree. Oggy cried due to the destruction of the tree. The Cockroaches' Cousin fixes this by holding a sack of beans to Oggy. Oggy plants the seeds while The Cockroaches' Cousin uses some casu marzu fertilizer on the soil and several trees grew instantly and the whole house inside is a forest. In the end, Oggy and The Cockroaches' Cousin shake hands. Gallery Roachy Redneck.png Elvis.jpg Roachy Redneck 3.png A Roachneck Cousin 1.png A Roachneck Cousin 2.png A Roachneck Cousin 3.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)